LongDistance Miscommunication
by Kalora Tsuneto
Summary: AU Tenten's in China and has a feeling her grandparents want to find her a husband. Neji… well, he's not taking this very well at all… an all text-message story! Rated for swearing.


**Title:** Long-Distance Miscommunication

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** AU Tenten's in China and has a feeling her grandparents want to find her a husband. Neji… well, he's not taking this very well at all… an all text-message story!

**By:** Kalora Tsuneto

**Warning from Authoress:** I apologize in advance if there are any stories like mine out there, but I _did not steal this plot idea from anyone._

**Authoress Note:** This story was a request from VictoryIsGreen. Well, sorta. The request was to have Tenten randomly text Neji random things. I took it and, well, ran with it… oh and this is in text message format. So it's completely and totally texts - like you'd find on a cell phone.  
Speaking of which, it was difficult to pick a format for this that made sense and honestly, this story doesn't completely make sense to me. But when I had it read, I was told that it made perfect sense, so I'm kind of hoping that it's just because I wrote it that its confusing.  
If it's not just me and you're confused, sorry!  
Also, if this isn't your type of story, sorry if you don't have to read it if you don't like it. It's a new type of writing for me and I wanted to try it out.  
Oh, and I have _no idea_ if three hours is actually how long it takes to get to China from Japan. But three hours is what VictoryIsGreen found. So if it's wrong, my apologies and go with it.

I couldn't write this type of story out like I usually do for reasons that will soon be made obvious. So I had to kinda wing it.

This story took... about 2 days to finish and is so far my longest drabble, so enjoy!

This is also shorter then it appears…

You get a cookie if you know the song Tenten texted Neji June 19th, 7:00pm!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… sadly.

* * *

**Sender:** Unknown Number

**To:** Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 12:00 pm

My uncle got me a cell phone.

---

**Sender:** Tenten

**To:** Unknown Number

**Received:** June 19th, 12:02 pm

…Neji?

---

**Sender:** Unknown Number

**To:** Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 12:04 pm

Yes. Hinata-sama gave me your number.

---

**Sender:** Tenten

**To:** Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 12:10 pm

Finally! I thought you'd never get a phone…

Why couldn't you get one earlier? You're so cheap!

---

**Sender: **Neji Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 12:12 pm

…how's China?

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 12:15 pm

Fine, change the subject, see if I care. And boring! My grandparents don't do much… I wanna go home! :(

---

**Sender: **Neji Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 12:18 pm

You can last two weeks.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 12:20 pm

Heartless. Bastard.

---

**Sender: **Neji Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 12:22 pm

You'll get over it.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno

**Received:** June 19th, 12:50 pm

My grandparents are throwing a party this weekend and I'm *required* to make an appearance. My grandmother's taking me shopping for dresses now. I have a feeling that they're trying to find me a husband…

---

**Sender: **Sakura Haruno

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 12:53 pm

Neji won't like that…

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 12:54 pm

So that's why nii-san suddenly looked angry.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Sakura Haruno

**Received:** June 19th, 1:00 pm

Neji doesn't like a lot.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 1:05 pm

He didn't kill anyone, right? He's so friggin' overprotective…

---

**Sender: **Ino Yamanaka

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 1:05 pm

MAKE SURE HE'S HOT!

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Ino Yamanaka

**Received:** June 19th, 1:07 pm

…thanks, Ino.

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 1:10 pm

No, but I think he scarred a maid with his glare when she asked if he wished for more water.

---

**Sender: **Neji Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 1:12 pm

…

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 1:14 pm

You're pissed, aren't you?

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 1:17 pm

He's pissed, isn't he?

---

**Sender: **Sakura Haruno

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 1:20 pm

So what are you going to do if that's what they're doing? Will your parents put a stop to it?

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Sakura Haruno

**Received:** June 19th, 1:22 pm

Probably not.

I'll probably be stuck here forever…

I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE FOREVER!

---

**Sender: **Neji Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 1:23 pm

No.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 1:30 pm

If it helps, I currently hate Ino.

---

**Sender: **Neji Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 1:35 pm

Hn.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 1:37 pm

… Crap. We're too far away, I can't figure out what that means!

---

**Sender: **Sakura Haruno

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 1:38 pm

Relax; I'm sure you're just over-reacting.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Sakura Haruno

**Received:** June 19th, 1:42 pm

Let me send you a picture of the dress my grandmother wants me to wear.

---

**Sender: **Sakura Haruno

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 1:45 pm

…my god, that thing is hideous…

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 1:50 pm

Neji? Just how pissed are you? C'mon. On a scale of 1-10.

---

**Sender: **Ino Yamanaka

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 1:55 pm

Sorry about the wait! I had to help a customer in the shop… anyway, I'm just sayin' that if he's going to die, he might as well be hot!

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 2:00 pm

He doesn't look mad… he's sitting there calmly.

So, yes, he's very mad.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Ino Yamanaka

**Received:** June 19th, 2:02 pm

Your logic makes no sense to me…

And he's going to die?

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 2:04 pm

Craaaaaap.

---

**Sender: **Neji Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 2:10 pm

Tenten, I have to stop texting. I have a meeting with Hiashi-sama.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 2:12 pm

But… FINE. UGH. I'll just call Hinata and get answers out of HER…

---

**Sender: **Ino Yamanaka

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 2:13 pm

Obviously! Neji's gonna kill him, duh.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno

**Received:** June 19th, 2:14 pm

Hey, I'm gonna stop replying for a bit. I'm gonna call Hinata and drain her for information since Neji's acting weird.

---

**Sender: **Ino Yamanaka

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 2:18 pm

Oooh! Keep me in the loop!

---

**Sender: **Sakura Haruno

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 2:20 pm

Neji's acting weird? I bet he's jealous!

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 3:30 pm

So I tried to pump information out of Hinata, but it didn't work. I blame you.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 3:32 pm

Hehe, I just realized my last text sounded sexual…

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno

**Received:** June 19th, 3:35 pm

Just got off the phone with Hinata, she didn't tell me anything. -_- I bet Neji was in the room, because she was so QUIET.

… I mean, more so then usual…

---

**Sender: **Sakura Haruno

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 3:40 pm

Summertime drama!

---

**Sender: **Ino Yamanaka

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 3:41 pm

Hm… what if Neji's jealous?! I bet he is! I TOLD YOU HE LIKED YOU!

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Ino Yamanaka

**Received:** June 19th, 3:43 pm

When I get back, I'm smacking you.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Sakura Haruno

**Received:** June 19th, 3:45 pm

I'm assuming you're currently with Ino. Smack her.

---

**Sender: **Sakura Haruno

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 3:46 pm

K.

---

**Sender: **Ino Yamanaka

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 3:48 pm

I HATE YOU!

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 4:00 pm

Hey, Hinata, how long is the meeting with your father and Neji supposed to take?

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 4:08 pm

Meeting?

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 4:10 pm

… Isn't there a meeting Neji's at right now?

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 4:12 pm

…No…

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 5:50 pm

Guess who just called me. That's right. HINATA. She told me there was NO MEETING WITH YOUR UNCLE. WHAT THE HELL, NEJI?

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 5:55 pm

NEJI WHATEVERYOURMIDDLENAMEIS HYUUGA!

WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER ME?!

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 5:58 pm

Fine.

I'm going to flood your phone with texts until you answer.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 6:00 pm

Because I don't quit.

Oh, no.

I never quit.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 6:05 pm

Tell your cousin he can't ignore my texts!

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 6:10 pm

He's not; he reads every one.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 6:13 pm

WTF?!

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 6:15 pm

So I found out that you ARE, in fact, reading my texts!

You're just not replying!

Bastard!

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 6:17 pm

Y'know what? I'll sick my girl posse on you.

That's right; I'll do it.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno

**Received:** June 19th, 6:20 pm

GIRL POSSE, ATTACK!

ATTACK NEJI!

DO IT!

HINATA, THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU SINCE YOU CAN ACTUALLY ATTACK HIM!

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 6:23 pm

I tried to beat nii-san in a fight once… it did not end well…

---

**Sender: **Sakura Haruno

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 6:24 pm

What the crap?

---

**Sender: **Ino Yamanaka

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 6:26 pm

We need to change the name… BUT OKAY!

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 6:27 pm

There! I sicked my girl posse on you!

---

**Sender: **Sakura Haruno

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 6:27 pm

Talk to Tenten!

---

**Sender: **Neji Hyuuga

**To: **Sakura Haruno

**Received:** June 19th, 6:30 pm

How did you get my number?

---

**Sender: **Ino Yamanaka

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 6:31 pm

Stop being a bastard and talk to your girlfriend!

---

**Sender: **Neji Hyuuga

**To: **Ino Yamanaka

**Received:** June 19th, 6:33 pm

Tenten needs to stop giving out my number…

---

**Sender: **Sakura Haruno

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 6:34 pm

He replied to both Ino and I.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka

**Received:** June 19th, 6:36 pm

Oh, I get it.

He replies to everyone BUT me.

I feel the love.

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno

**Received:** June 19th, 6:40 pm

I tried talking to nii-san, but he's locked himself in his room…

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 6:42 pm

Fuck him; he's starting to make me madder!

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 6:44 pm

You answer everyone else, and not me?!

Seriously! What'd I do?

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 6:50 pm

And you still. Don't. Answer.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 6:55 pm

I should flood your email, too…

I would! If my grandparents HAD A COMPUTER!

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 7:00 pm

Badger, badger, badger, badger.

Mushroom, mushroom.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 7:05 pm

C'mon, Neji.

Don't be like this. At least tell me WHY you won't reply…

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 7:10 pm

I hope you're just angsting about fate again and not mad at me or something…

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 7:11 pm

This time, nii-san actually IS in a meeting with father.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 7:13 pm

Wow. So he gave me a… 4 hour warning. How considerate.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 7:20 pm

Y'know what, fine.

I can ignore you, too.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 7:25 pm

Okay, so I can't.

Shut up.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 8:00 pm

Ugh. Okay. I'm calling you now.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 8:05 pm

HOW DARE YOU NOT ANSWER?! I know you ignored it… fine, plan B.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 8:08 pm

Hinataaaaa-chaaaaan! This is your moment to shine!

BEAT UP NEJI! I'M ROOTIN' FOR YA!

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 8:10 pm

Gomen, Tenten-chan, but I'm with my sister at the moment…

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 8:13 pm

…goddamn Hyuugas.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 19th, 8:17 pm

… plan C.

I'm turning off my phone.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno

**Received:** June 19th, 8:20 pm

Okay, I'm officially sick of this.

I'm turning off my phone, text you in the morning, girls.

---

**Sender: **Ino Yamanaka

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 8:22 pm

Aww… :(

---

**Sender: **Sakura Haruno

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 8:25 pm

Feel better, Tennie! He'll talk to ya eventually! =/

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 19th, 8:30 pm

I'll talk to him as soon as I can, I promise!

* * *

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 20th, 9:00 am

Neji?

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 20th, 9:05 am

Did you manage to talk to him?

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 20th, 9:10 am

He was with father most of the evening… and I tried this morning, but he wouldn't open his door.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno

**Received:** June 20th, 9:15 am

Morning~!

I don't suppose either of you talked to Neji last night?

---

**Sender: **Ino Yamanaka

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 20th, 9:17 am

Nerg.

---

**Sender: **Sakura Haruno

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 20th, 9:19 am

Other then that one time, nope. By the way, Ino's not fully conscious yet.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 20th, 9:22 am

…figures…

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 20th, 9:30 am

Okay, you still don't want to talk to me, I understand that (actually, I really don't), but can you at least tell Hinata why you don't wanna talk to me?

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Ino Yamanaka

**Received:** June 20th, 9:32 am

… nerg?

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Sakura Haruno

**Received:** June 20th, 9:35 am

Oh, see now THAT makes more sense… I'm not fluent in Ino-ese…

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 20th, 10:00 am

Neji-nii-san is not home. Neither is father…

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 20th, 10:05 am

…sparring again, maybe?

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 20th, 10:10 am

They aren't in the back, though.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 20th, 10:13 am

Maybe Neji went to the doctor to have the stick removed from his ass.

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 20th, 10:16 am

And… father… went with him?

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 20th, 10:20 am

Sure. I mean, you don't know your father's hobbies, do you?

---

**Sender: **Neji Hyuuga

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 20th, 12:00 pm

Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama and I will be gone for a couple days.

I was told to tell you.

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Neji Hyuuga

**Received:** June 20th, 12:05 pm

Okay… where are you going?

---

**Sender: **Neji Hyuuga

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 20th, 12:12 pm

Don't worry about it.

Phone's going off.

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 20th, 12:15 pm

Nii-san's fine. He and father are going… somewhere.

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 20th, 12:17 pm

Told you they were going to the doctor!

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno

**Received:** June 20th, 1:00 pm

GUESS WHO'S NOT GETTING MARRIED!

ITS JUST A PARTY FOR THE SAKE OF HAVING A PARTY!

WHOOOO!

---

**Sender: **Ino Yamanaka

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 20th, 1:09 pm

Yes! Our Tennie won't be returning with a hubby!

---

**Sender: **Sakura Haruno

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 20th, 1:11 pm

I told you that you were over-reacting, didn't I? I love when I'm right!

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 20th, 1:30 pm

I'm happy for you, Tenten-chan!

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno

**Received:** June 20th, 7:30 pm

So! Guess who decided to pop by for a visit?

Neji.

---

**Sender: **Hinata Hyuuga

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 20th, 7:34 pm

I had a feeling he'd end up there.

---

**Sender: **Ino Yamanaka

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 20th, 7:35 pm

So did he confess his love for you?! (PS, Sakura's phone died.)

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Hinata Hyuuga

**Received:** June 20th, 7:40 pm

:)

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Ino Yamanaka

**Received:** June 20th, 7:45 pm

Well, sorta. I mean, I read between the lines. He just barged into my grandparents' house and said, "She's not getting married."

---

**Sender: **Ino Yamanaka

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 20th, 7:48 pm

So he was there at one?

~ Sakura

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Ino Yamanaka

**Received:** June 20th, 7:55 pm

No, I asked my grandparents earlier and they said no. I sent the text to Neji, too, but he said his phone was off on the plane ride and, well…

---

**Sender: **Ino Yamanaka

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 20th, 7:59 pm

So he WAS jealous. Ino was right too, then.

~ Sakura

---

**Sender: **Tenten

**To: **Ino Yamanaka

**Received:** June 20th, 8:10 pm

Tenten's going to be busy for two days.

So don't text or call her.

- Neji

---

**Sender: **Ino Yamanaka

**To: **Tenten

**Received:** June 20th, 8:14 pm

Oooh! Makin' out!

Tenten, I expect full details when you return!

* * *

End

* * *

So, hope you enjoyed that completely random text message drabble.

Came out to 32 pages in case you were curious... plus the edits and everything.

So review! Tell me if you liked this or not.

(I told you it was shorter then it appeared…)

It was a pain spacing all these...


End file.
